


"Realization" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Request from dontphunkwithmylove on Tumblr: "One shot request -- like its just a normal day or something at the beginning of your relationship and victor realises all of a sudden that he is in love with you and doesn't know how to react cuz he's so shocked"
Relationships: Victor Zsasz & Reader, Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Kudos: 26





	"Realization" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Cursing, Cuteness
> 
> Written from Victor's PoV

I never intended to be in this position, but I’m not necessarily upset by it. For once, I saved someone.

I was watching a target from a fire escape. He was some low life that Don Falcone had a bone to pick with. I didn’t question it. If Don wanted him dead, he was going to be dead within the hour. Nothing about this guy seemed to be dangerous or aggravating until _she_ came by.

An attractive woman was heading through the alleyway to probably get home quicker. But this scumbag saw her and took his chance. I watched him walk up to her. They were talking and she obviously didn’t want anything to do with him. He pinned her against the wall and got too close to her; his hand traveling up her thigh while the other pushed her hip against the brick of the building. She screamed for help, and I pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Usually, things don’t bother me in Gotham. But if a woman gets harmed or objectified in any way, I interject with no questions asked.

As the douchebag’s body fell, I made my way to her, holstering my gun and trying my best to look decent. She was obviously shaken, so I fully expected her to say no to my offer to walk her home. But she surprised me. Once she put together that I was the one that shot him, she actually felt safer walking with me.

She led the way and started the conversation. Her name was (Y/N), a name that fit her perfectly. She told me about herself and how she was new to Gotham. I didn’t think I would talk much, but there was something about her that made me want to talk to her. I didn’t share too much, but I was myself.

I was myself and she wasn’t scared of me.

When we did finally get to her place, I did yet another thing that was new for me: I asked her out. I never thought I would even consider a female figure in my life. But I wanted her.

And that brings me to today.

(Y/N) and I have been together for 8 months now. We have gotten a lot closer than we both thought we would, but it was a good thing. The only bad thing to come out of our relationship was that as soon as word got out that we were seeing each other, she had a target on her. After one attempt at an attack on her, and we both decided on having her move in with me. My place was unknown to others and prepared for almost any scenario. Most importantly, (Y/N) felt safer. That’s all I cared about.

Today wasn’t much different from any other day. We woke up, had breakfast, and then figured out what we wanted or had to do today. Today was focused on cleaning and purging some of the junk I had.

We started in the living room area. (Y/N) was going through my movie collection and found some duplicates as well as a horde of CDs that I owned. As she passed me the stack of CDs, I couldn’t help but admire her. _She really was beautiful._ She wasn’t dressed up or anything. Both of us were in comfier clothes, but there was something new. Like something clicked in my head.

(Y/N) was sitting there in her black leggings and one of my shirts that was a bit big on her, going through my movies and organizing them, and I realized something. _I really love her_. This woman that seemed so normal was the one that I could go to for anything. The one that supported me in everything I do as much as I support her. The one that I think of as my reason to come home safe. This woman is my strength and my weakness, _and I fucking love her._ I don’t want to live a life without her.

“ _Hello?_ Earth to Victor?” I was staring off at her and hadn’t really been paying attention. I shook out of my haze and found her dazzling (Y/E/C) eyes.

“What did you say, babe?” I honestly didn’t know what she had just said or asked.

“I was asking if you wanted to just put all of your CDs on your laptop instead of keeping these discs? It would free up this half of the cabinet.” She was right. As usual with things like this.

“Yeah, that would make some more space. I’ll go grab my laptop and start working on that.” I got my laptop from the bedroom and sat back on the couch, inserting the first CD out of the stack of 20 or so. I pressed play on one of my favorite songs. (Y/N) was still going through movies while now humming along to the song. We stayed in this moment for a bit until she broke the silence.

“I gotta know, Vic. What were you thinking about?” I knew what she was talking about, but I decided to try to play it cool.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart.” I looked up only to be met with her face that said ‘Really?’ So I just sighed, stood up, and sat down next to her. I put an arm around her and pulled her a bit closer to my side to kiss her temple before speaking.

“I love you.” Apparently I took her by surprise because she dropped the movie that she was holding and turned to face me completely. The look on her face was priceless.

“ _Woah_ , wait! What _the fuck?_ I mean– I love you too! But I just _never_ thought I would hear you say _that_ sentence.” I just laughed and pulled her onto my lap, which she naturally straddled, and I took her hands in mine.

“I just realized how lucky I am to have been surprised by you. I like my life with you in it. And I love you.” I looked up and saw that (Y/N) had tears in her eyes. Before I could do anything, her hands went to my face as she lifts herself up and pushes her lips to mine. I smile into her kiss and wrap my arms around her waist. 

Just as things are getting a bit heated, my phone goes off. (Y/N) always laughs at my ringtone, but she knows that whenever it goes off it means that I have to get ready for a hit.

When she pulls away, she sits back down on my lap and wipes her happy tears away. I answer the call and just listen to the details before accepting. Meanwhile, I grin at seeing her so flustered. It was a quick phone call and seemed like it would be a quick job. I hang up and put my hands on her hips before looking back at her.

“So I take it you feel the same?” I joke. She just gives my shoulder a light shove and then kisses me once more before going back to organizing the movies.

“Yes I do, ya’ dork. Now go get dressed and grab your guns. You gotta job to do. And I have an apartment to clean.” I lean in to kiss her before she eases herself off my lap. I only get a few steps away before (Y/N) called out.

“Don’t forget your good blade. It’s in the dresser drawer.”

_Goddamn, I fuckin love her._


End file.
